


Hey! How’s it going? (1)

by Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya



Series: Uni Studenting [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, Gendrya modern, gendrya au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya/pseuds/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya
Summary: Arya Stark is on a summer holiday for her cousin Jon's wedding, just before starting her second year back at university.





	Hey! How’s it going? (1)

    Arya was just starting her second week at a hotel in Cyprus. She was there for the marriage of her cousin Jon to Daenerys Targaryen. The whole family was there. It was chaotic and Arya couldn’t wait to get back home and start her second year at University. She’d slipped inside to the cool hotel lobby and logged onto one of the computers set to the side of the lobby. Mostly she wanted to check her Uni emails to make sure she hadn’t missed anything, she would be returning just a day before term started. She noticed an email notification from Tumblr. She clicked the link.

* * *

  
**Gendry-Waters said:**  
Hey! How’s it going? Are you back yet? I can’t believe how crazy it is here! Were we like this as freshers??  
  
Arya sighed reading the message. Her and Gendry both attended the same University, they’d been talking for months online, they had lived 3 buildings apart in dormitories last year, but never got around to meeting. The two of them had a lot in common and she found him very easy to talk to. Arya could be quite cold to many of those around her. She was tough and fierce but very wary of other people. Once she got to know someone she could be warm and friendly, but trusting people was not something she did lightly. And yet.. she found everything different talking to this boy.

* * *

  
**AryaStark answered:**  
Heyyy! Oh my gods, I didn’t tell you.. I’m actually away at the moment. My cousin is getting married in Cyprus. It is so intense here. My WHOLE family is here. I can’t get a moments peace.. well, except right now I’ve escaped inside to check my Uni emails.  
I’m doing good - just suffocating under the pressure of a thousand Starks and the questions they all ask. Look, if I’m seeing anyone - I’m not going to tell you! If I’m getting good grades.. well wait until I graduate. Blah blah blah. I hate talking about myself, it’s so stifling. Mostly I try to pretend to look after my little brother Rickon.. mostly because he just shuts up and plays.  
I won’t be back until the day before term starts, I’ve got the keys to my new place and most my stuff is moved in. What about you, where are you living this year?  
As for the freshers question… I hate to admit it, but I totally bailed on freshers week. Maybe I’ll experience it in my third year? :L I’m really good at Uni Studenting. I hope you’re getting out there and enjoying all those cheap drinks!!

* * *

  
Arya continued to check her emails as she heard footsteps behind her.  
“What are you doing in here, Arya?” Her mother asked from behind her.  
“Just checking my Uni emails, don’t want to miss anything whilst I’m here!”  
“Classes don’t start until after you’re back though, do they?”  
“No, no, mother! But some of the courses have early sign ups, and I really want to get onto this course on the History of the North. I’ve even sent the lecturer emails telling him just how badly I need to be on that course!”  
“Okay,” her mother lightly laid a hand on her shoulder, “don’t spend all afternoon in here though. You need to have some fun, and your father wants you on his team for the water polo game at 2:30.”  
“Of course he does!” Arya rolled her eyes.  
Her mother left, so she thought she’d see if Gendry had replied yet.

* * *

  
**Gendry-Waters said:**  
I am so jealous! All I did this summer was work at the garage back home, you’re going to come back with a nice tan and I’m coming back with a massive scar on my arm! When is the wedding? I hope you don’t actually suffocate! I think I’d cry if you died before we actually got the chance to meet!! Yeah, I’m living in town this year. Got this dingy little flat in a shared house, it’s not that bad tbf. I bet you’ve got some sweet ass pad? Nooo! Really? You skipped on freshers. Oh gods! It’s messy - next year you and I are doing freshers together. Put it in your diary **now** , you and me getting pissed on 2 for £1 shots. Also, I don’t think you are partially good at “ _Uni Studenting”_ if you think “ _Studenting_ ” is a word. Gods, I need to teach you some things! Eh, I’m not really enjoying freshers that much, I actually only got here yesterday, might go out tomorrow.. maybe.

* * *

  
  
**AryaStark answered:**  
You shouldn’t be jealous. Really. It’s so weird. My sister lies around in a bikini all day flirting with my parents ward (such a long story), and trying to point out hot guys I should flirt with. My oldest brother Robb struts around trying to get all the girls to notice him. It’s all just so weird. I can’t wait to be back at uni.  
Scar? What did you do?? I hope it’s not too bad! Did you do it at work??  
The wedding is tomorrow. I have to wear a dress. Not impressed. Tbf, if it were for anyone else’s wedding I’d probably say fuck it and just wear shorts, but Jon is my favourite family member so I guess I’ll stick it out, but if Sansa thinks she’s putting make-up on me… I’m shoving her in the pool in her best dress.  
Haha, why would you think I’d have some sweet ass pad??!! I’m in a shared house with 5 other people. It’s nice and roomy, but it’s not sweet. My dad wanted to pay for something better, but I insisted that it would be better this way. Sansa and Robb have spent the whole summer digging into me about it. _Oh father could have rented you a nice seafront apartment._ I don’t want people to see me as some rich girl! Father understood where I was coming from though. I don’t think my mother is as impressed - but I think she may have finally realised that I’m going to do what I’m going to do!  
Okay, okay. It’s in my diary. Me - you and a LOT of alcohol. Maybe freshers next year is too far away though? That’s a whole year away!  
Christ Waters, look it up, Uni Studenting is an official term. I can not believe you are questioning me! How bloody dare you Waters?  
Ew. I’d better get going, I just noticed Sansa and Theon walk in.  
Talk later?

* * *

  
Arya swiftly logged out of Tumblr and back to her emails as Sansa approached.

  
“Mother said you need to go back out now. Everyone is asking where you are.” Sansa said.

  
“Hm. And they won’t wonder where the two of you slipped off to?” Arya shot back looking at Theon’s hand around Sansa’s waist.

  
“I know you won’t tell anyone, little sister.” Sansa answered.

  
“Just stay off my bed.” Arya growled back turning to leave.  
  
    “No mother. I don’t want any makeup. Isn’t it bad enough that I have to wear this dress, and these shoes and have my hair done..” Arya wined the next day as they were getting ready for the wedding.

  
“Arya-“ her mother sighed.

  
“What if I make it look like you’re not even wearing makeup?” Sansa asked.

  
“What is the point of that?!” Arya laughed. “If I won’t look like I’m wearing makeup, then why put makeup on me?”

  
“Well maybe that boy who’s messages you were smiling at might appreciate it?” Sansa whispered quietly in Arya’s ear.

  
“What are you talking about?” She snapped back.

  
Sansa just grinned at her.

  
“Come on, just let me try, and if you don’t like it.. I’ll wash it off. I promise.”

  
“Please Arya.” her mother added.

  
“If you make me look like a clown I’ll kill you.” Arya retorted.

  
    “There.” Sansa said stepping back to admire her handy work. “You.. you actually look like a woman for once Arya.”

  
“Arya darling, you look so beautiful.” her mother said with a small smile. “Let me take some photos of the two of you.”

  
“Mother!” Arya groaned.

  
“Please Arya, I hardly have any photos of you! Please just humour me, just for one day!”

  
Arya sighed, but allowed her mother to take the photos.

  
“I’m going to do mothers hair. Maybe you should go check on father and the boys?” Sansa asked.

  
“Yes, Ma’am.” Arya saluted her sister, but left the room glad to have something to do.

  
    She began walking down the corridor towards the rooms where her father and brothers would be, but she paused catching sight of herself in a mirror. She’d avoided looking at herself in the room with her mother and her sister. But seeing herself now she had to pause. She didn’t look like herself. Her dark brown hair was done in several intricate plaits, similar to how Daenerys often wore her hair, and she actually looked like a woman. Her grey eyes were more prominent and her lips looked fuller than they had before. Arya grinned to herself and took her phone out of her clutch bag. She took a quick selfie of herself and uploaded it onto Tumblr. She noticed a message waiting for her. She considered opening it, but then she heard Rickons voice yell out. She shut the app down and put her phone away before heading to the boys room.

  
    She knocked the door awaiting someone to open it. She could hear music and shouting from within. She banged the door again, louder this time. Suddenly the door opened.

  
“Arya..?” Robb said uncertainly opening the door.

  
“If any of you even think about laughing at me, I will kick you where the sun don’t shine, okay?” Arya retorted shouldering her way passed her brother.

  
“Mother and Sansa sent me to check on you all.” Arya added.

  
The rooms here brothers were in were two rooms joined by a door that was currently propped open, the room she was in at that moment was a right mess. Clothes were strewn all over the floor and on the furniture.

  
“Gods are you all lucky they sent me, rather than come themselves?” Arya said as her dad walked through the open door.

  
“Awh my baby girl, you look so grown up!” Her father cooed.  
  
    The next morning Arya woke around 8am, everyone else was still deep asleep. Normally she would have hit the hotel gym for a bit, but she still felt a bit groggy from the night before. So instead she changed her clothes and went to the hotel lobby. She ordered a coffee and logged onto a computer. She vaguely remembered uploading photos to Tumblr last night. She remembered that she had drank quite a bit of alcohol last night. She rubbed her forehead and logged onto Tumblr. The inbox had 3 notifications waiting for her.

  
“Awh Gods.” She groaned to herself.

* * *

  
**Gendry-Waters said:**  
Well at least you have a proper family, even if they’re weird. My dad contacted me this summer. He was never with my mother, but I remember he’d sometimes visit when I was a kid. But never after my mother died. So great choice of starting to talk to me now that I’m 22, he’s a fucking drunken loser. Don’t worry about the scar! It’s nothing major. But it’s so going to win me sympathy points with the ladies. Lol. *cringe* I’m looking forward to seeing a photo of you in a dress. And I don’t think you should push your sister in the pool.. it might ruin the wedding. Okay, we’ll go drinking some time before next year. Tell me when, and it’s a date. You’ve got me, I won’t question you’re wisdom ever again. I’m always here whenever you want to talk to me :)

* * *

  
**Gendry-Waters said:**  
Oh. My. God. You look… I don’t even want to finish that sentence because I’m too afraid that you will hunt me down and kill me. Awh, I’m going to say it anyways. You look so pretty. I really hope you didn’t push your sister in the pool. I hope the wedding went well. And I hope to see more photos!!

* * *

  
**Gendry-Waters answered:**  
Arya! Are you drunk???! Do you mean that or did you say it because you’re drunk? Aww Arya. I.. I.. I can’t even think where to start! Maybe we should just talk about this tomorrow?  
  
But truly, you look… amazing x

* * *

  
    What?! Hang on, Arya thought. That last message says answered.. I must have sent him a message whilst I was drunk. No, no, no!! She began searching through anything she might have posted last night, most were just photos. One was a post that said:  
**Why am I heartless? Why can I not figure out how I feel? How are you meant to know if you like someone? Oh my gods I’m a fucking robot! Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!**  
“Shit.” Arya muttered.

* * *

  
**AryaStark answered:**  
I feel like I have something I should apologise for… but I honestly do not know what it is that I should be apologising for.  
  
I’m sorry to hear about the thing with your dad - he sounds like a right knob. Why are you cringing???!  
What? You’re 22? Wait, how did I not know this??  
Err I take it you liked me in a dress then? Also, I restrained myself from pushing Sansa in the pool. From what I recall anyways…  
Err, I may have been **very** drunk. Actually.. I don’t think I’ve ever been so drunk before.  
Could you actually tell me what the message I sent you last night said? Because I have NO idea.  
  
Again, I’m supper sorry if I said anything horrible or inappropriate or whatever…

* * *

  
“Oh gods.” Arya said to herself logging out of her accounts.

  
    The rest of the week actually flew by. Arya didn’t check her emails or Tumblr in that time. She’d really wanted to, but felt like she’d probably have said something inappropriate to Gendry and was cringing over it constantly. She couldn’t face his reply.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished up my last series, and I was thinking about something different, and thought I would try a modern AU. Parts of this are actually based loosely on stuff that I have experienced crossed into the Gendrya relationship.  
> I don't know how long this series will be, or if anyone will enjoy it, it is my first time doing anything like this. I hope you've enjoyed this!  
> Also, as for the title, I am USELESS with titles, so if anyone wants to suggest any titles for me, that would be awesome.


End file.
